iHave Your Heart
by Seddieforlife
Summary: "I gave you my heart before, remember." I said "and YOU broke it!" "It was mutual" he said "right?"


**D: I don't own iCarly**

Sam POV

I was in the 'former' iCarly studio listening to my Pearpod. I wanted to relax. There was a lot of things happening these past two 's question in getting back together. Carly moving to Italy. Carly kissing Freddie before leaving.

Great I'm thinking of it again. I was trying to get over it, but I can't. I've been avoiding Freddie since Carly called me. I still feel my whole heart ache at that moment. I sank deeper on the yellow bean bag and actually listen to what's playing. That's the last thing I remember before I fell asleep. It was actually the first time I slept since Carly's 'news'.

I jolted up when I felt someone shaking my shoulders. When I was ready to KILL the person who wake me up from sweet sleep, I saw his familiar face. The same face that said 'I love you'. The same that accepted being kissed by my 'BEST' friend. I can't blame Carly she thought he was still 'in love' with her, and actually kissing her back proved it.

I was mader now and I know he noticed cause he backed away a little."Why did you wake me up, asshole!"

"Wow, that's new. You never called me that before." he frowned

"Yeah, well you deserve my new nickname." I was starting to get the urge to just punch him but restrained myself from doing it. "Why did you wake me up for?!" I said well, practically I yelled.

"Well, someone's moody. I just wanted to talk to you." his voice was almost a beg.

I sare at his eyes for awhile. I felt like his eyes soothed me. Most of my ager melt down."Talk!"

"Ok...well...um.." I raised one eyebrow at him. "Carly kissed me before she left, but I didn't kiss her back or anything...ok I kissed her back but it was like 3 secondes. I was like 'what the hell' and I may cheered a bit and then after I started thinking about it I found out that..." he paused to take a deep a breath "I still love you." I stared at him totally shocked, then my anger raised again. I grabbed his collar and made us both stand up.

"Do you except me to be all 'oh Freddie, that is the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me'" I mocked by a high pitched voice. "Well guess what. I know everything about the kiss." I looked him straight in the eye.

"I gave you my heart before, remember." I said "and YOU broke it!"

"It was mutual" he said "right?"

"Oh, it was. but remember what you said that night?" I asked

"When you get a little normal?" he said not sure

"Exactly, you tried to change me" I said getting calmer but still holding his collar bringing him closer.

"I did not mean it!"

"Really and you didn't mean saying 'I love you' to me either, right?!"

"NO, I meant it I still mean it."

"You just wanted some 'love'" I said almost automatically.

"Wha...oh...NO that's not true"

"So, you regret it and I was the one to..." I got interupted by him again but this time with his lips. God I MISSED him. I got all my powers to push him of me.

"Well you stop messing with my heart!" I didn't realize I was crying until something cold hit my cheeks.

I hurried and rubbed them off, and turned away. I started to go but I felt his arms circle my waist. Great! I was stuck he pushed my hair aside and kissed my neck softly. I simply melted in his arms.

"I'm sorry, but I lost once I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon!"

"You're so clishé for own good, Benson."

I felt him shrug and he turned me to face him looking straight in my eyes."Look Sam, I'm sorry about everything for acting like there was nothing between us. I just thought you moved on so I have to make the same thing..." I cut him off

"Why whould you think I moved on?" I asked

"Well, that time when one direction came you were all..." I winced before he continued.

"Ya, sorry about that."

"Anyway, I'm sorry I hurt you in that restaurant, and yelling at the store, and kissing Carly back. Everything ok?"

I moved closer and then kissed him. It was passionate, desperate, and full with apologies. I pulled away and hugged him tightly.

"Promise me you won't hurt me again." I said softly beside his ear.

"I promise."

I pulled away "Not good enough."

"I hoped to die if I PURPOSELY hurted you, physical or mental."

I scoffed "Please like you can physically hurt me." she smirked

"Wouldn't dream of it, Puckett."

Freddie POV

Two months passed since Carly moving to Italy. Our graduation was next week. Sam and I are planning on moving to L.A. Sam said there is a girl named 'Cat' she'll work with her on babysitting business. Ya, I was surprised too. I was in relationship with Sam Puckett, AGAIN. I was in my room watching _Galaxy Wars._ When I heard a knock on my door.

"IT'S OPEN!" I yelled trying to focus on the movie. My mom pocked her head in side my door.

"Freddie, I'm going to my night shift. I won't be back until 8 am." she turned to walk away and stopped mid-way."Oh, ya Freddie don't make any 'activities' in bed with the delinquent ok on other thought don't invite her over, bye" I sighed and went back to the movie. I heard the door shut. After awhile my phone _peeped_ signaling that I had a text.

'Open the door now, emergency'- Sam

I shot out of bed and opened the door to see Sam just standing there.

"Hey!" she said simply

"What's the emergency" I said starting to panic

"Oh, I was just hungry and that was the fastest way to get you to open the door"

I smirked and pulled to me "Well then. Hey"

She laughed and pulled away went straight to the kitchen. I chuckled to myself and followed her.

"You ready to move to L.A." I said trying to start a conversation

She shrugged and went back to her beloved ham. I sat on my couch, grabbing the remote and returning to watch my movie. Sam came back with ham sandwich with a Peppy cola.

"Ugh...you still watch that movie?" Sam groaned rolling her eyes

"It's not stupid!" she rolled her eyes again, and laid her head on my shoulder.

"You know they weren't lying." she said

"Who?"

"My uncle and cousin they weren't lying."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking down at her.

"Don't you remember what they said to you?"

"That they are gonna stap me for letting them get caught with ham?"

"Not that, they are gonna stap you if you hurt me." she said rather calmly.

"Oh...WHAT?" I think I'm going to have a panic attack. "I thought they were joking!"

"We are Pucketts we don't joke in that stuff," she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world "So I think you better be careful around me, Benson."

"How many times should I say I'm sorry."

"Until my heart is fixed and that is gonna take some time."


End file.
